love shack
by Storyteller alchemist
Summary: ed comes home to hs brother singing and dancing so obviously he's going to join in, elricest, AUish..sorta, rated T, only implide stuff and rubbing. dont like dont read im not accepting flames! oneshot


_Love shack baby!_

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own fulmetal alchemist the song love shack by the

_Summary: for the sake of my story making sence I have made it so that ed and al are secretly together..._

Enjoy!

"god my hand is forever cramped" ed huffed loudly as he climbed up the stairs to his and al's shared apartment. It was about two kilometres from central base and usually it was nice and refreshing to walk, except for today. Instead of being nice and sunny it had to be POURING down with rain, Edward was officially soaked to the bone. He didn't understand why he had to do that colonel bastard paperwork for him, it was a massive injustice! As he climbed the last flight of stairs to his an al's top floor apartment he clapped his hands and dried himself, thank god for alchemy.

As he reached the door he heard the sound of fading music and his brothers laughter rang through his ears like wind charms on a windy day. The apartment door was slightly ajar as ed peeped through at his brother who was pressing replay on the stereo he was dressed in a tank top and loose fitting jeans, the familiar beats of love shack sounded through the apartment as al picked the broom up and started sing,

'_if you see a fade sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the..._' sang al jumping around with the broom, as al was finish the last line ed pushed the door open and sang

'_LOVESHACK'_ he had a huge smile on his face as he sang that and ran over to his brother,kicking his shoes and socks off on the way, who dropped the broom and connected his fingers with his brothers ' love shack yeah yeah'

'I'm heading down the Atlanta highway, looking for the love getaway, heading for the love getaway' ed sang, they started spinning each other and doing other goofy dance moves with there hands still connected

'I got me a car its as big as a whale and were heading on down to the love shack' sang al, putting his hands on his brothers waist, ed wrapped is arm loosely around his shoulders 'I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 So hurry  
up and bring your jukebox money'

'well the love shack is a little old place were, we can get together' ed and al started doing a fast waltz ' love shack baby,

'love shack bay-bee' al sang pulling his brother a little bit closer, ed blushed slightly.

'Love shack, baby love shack' sang ed rubbing his nose against als nose 'love shack, baby love shack'

'Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love  
Shack!' sang al removing his hands from his brothers waist to pull of his brothers red coat

'Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, Just a funky  
old shack and I gotta get back' sang ed tugging on his brother al's clothes as wel

' glitter on the mattress' sang ed, successfully removing his brothers shirt

'glitter on the high way' sang al, pulling eds shirt up.

'glitter on the front porch' sang ed trying not to moan as al traced the pad of his thumb across his hardneed nipples

'glitter on the highway' al sang into his brothers ear as he removed ed's shirt

'the loveshack is a little old place where we can get together' sang ed rubbing up against his brother causing them both to moan out loud 'love shack baby'

'love shack baby' sang al tangling his right hand in eds hair and trailing his tongue across ed's upper lip

'love shack, thats were its at' poking his tongue out to meet his brothers as al removed his hand from eds hair and attached both hands to his brothers hips 'love shack, thats where its at

'hugging and a kissing,dancing and a loving, wearing next to nothing cause its hot as an oven' said al pulling at his brothers pants slightly' th old shack shimmy were every bodys moving around adn around and around' sang al as he and his brother turned around in a few circles

'Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!' sang ed putting his arms around al's neck

'Folks linin' up outside just to get down' sang al dipping his brother so the top of his braid touched the floor, he loved the way his brother smiled when he did that

'Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby' sang ed as al brought him up from the dip

'Funky little shack! Funky little shack!' sang al pressing his nose to his brothers

As the guitar solo came on al lunged at ed in a lip brusing kiss, he could never get over how great ed tastes, neither could ed over al. Ed stumbled back abit from his brother launching himself on him and quickly wrapped hi sarms around his brothers neck, deepening the kiss. Al wrapped his hands around his brothers waist making them, if possible, even closer then before.

Al ran his tongue across eds bottom lip and as eds lips parted be drew back for a quick breath and a glimps of his brothers face. Ed looked beautiful like this, his hair a slight mess, face flushed, eye lids drooping, mouth parted slight. Al couldn't help but smirk as he plunged his tongue into his brothers mouth. Edward tasted so sweet, like strawberry cake. Al was addicted to that taste. Ed was quick to move his tongue into als mouth as well, he had already explored every inch of his brother mouth, he could tell you the exact shape of his teeth, how long his tongue is, hell he could draw you a picture so identical you would think it was a photo, but no matter what he never got sick of his brother, he ws his drug.

As they parted for breath al ran his hands further down his brothers back playing with the top leather of the pants dipping lower every horizontal sweep. Skin cel by skin cells. His brother started to fidget so he plunged his hands right down and squeezed his brothers ass.

Ed let out a little yelp of surprise as his brother hands went down his leather pants making them impossible tighter, it felt like all blood flow to his already throbbing member was suddenly cut of. Al sencing his distress on his face smile and moved his around to Edward front were he made sure to brush against his throbbing member slowly before removing his hands completely

'Ooo love baby, thats were its at' sang al in a husky voice as ed removed his arms from around al and tracing his hands down his chest slowly, making sure to rub his palm down his nipples, he reached als pants and undid the button before getting down on his knees and putting the zipper in his mouth and undid it tooth by tooth. When it was fully down he came back up.

'bang, bang, bang on the door baby' sang ed as he rubbed his still clothed groin up against responded by grabbing Edwards pants and ripping them.

'knock a little louder sugar' said al in a normal voice as ed claped his hands and disintegrated al's pants snd rubbed against him again 'bang bang bang on the door bay-bee

'I cant hear you' said al squeezing his brothers ass again

'banh, bang!' ed practically yelled blushing as al licked his neck while smirking 'On the door bay-bee!' al continued

'bang bang' sang ed running his fingers through his brothers short hair, it was the same length ed had his from when there mother just died. 'on the door!' al finished, adding another thrust and watch as his brothers back arched as ed tried despretly to stop his orgasm.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH" came a loud voice from the door way ed jumped and tried to flinch away from his brother touch while al tried to cling to his brother which ended up making them fall over ed landing on top of al which caused the younger brother to moan, looking up at he door way he saw colonel mustang, hawkeye, and havoc, havoc and mustang were watching them intently while hawkeye was looking anywhere but at them.

"how long have you been standing there?" al asked calmly

"since Edward walked in" said havoc nervously

"so...did you enjoy our little show?" asked ed casually after an pregnant pause

"yes actually it's good to no that my subordinate if fucking his brother" said mustang casually

Hawkeye slapped him in the back of the head, still not looking at them, pulled a state alchemist watch out of her pocket and chucked it at ed wo caught it with ease "you left this"

With that she grabbed havoc and mustang and dragged them out of there but not before mustang could ask

"so I guess eds the uke?"

Eds face went the brightest colour red anyone had ever seen as his brother laughed his ass of when the door had slammed shut, als laughter shock his whle body as well as eds who was still on top of him

Ed moan slightly as al caught on to what ed was doing he sat up which caused ed to sit in his lap. The song had well and truely ended by then as al smirked at his brother, licking eds neck,which caused ed to gasp in a breath he asked "niisan whats the last line in the son for your part?'

Ed opened his mouth but before he could saw anything al had themup and was presing his brothers back to the wall, eds arms landed around als shoulder and als on eds waist 'love shack abay love shack' ed sang as he removed his arms, clapped, then destroyed the last piece of clothing they both had on separating them.

Causing their hard throbbing meber to rub together to create delicious friction.

**End**

**This is only meant to be a one-shot but if I get enough reviews I MAY ad a sex scene...maybe. **


End file.
